Ada Apa Denganmu?
by rasyalleva
Summary: Ketika Maehara tiba-tiba pendiam. #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ketika Maehara tiba-tiba pendiam.**

 **Ada Apa Denganmu? © kaoru ishinomori**

 **assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by yusei matsui. the author does not earn profit from the story. and, for sure, no copyright infringement.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk**

 **#EducationalFanfictionChallenge oleh Rasikha Kanayan (Yukira Kamishiro) di Group Facebook World**

 **Tsukki (Tsukkika Fleur)**

.

* * *

.

"Maehara sedang membenciku."

"Maehara—HAH?" langkah kaki Karma terhenti, alisnya terangkat, ternganga.

Mendadak banget. Baru juga menyapa salam basa-basi pengganti selamat pagi, langsung disambut dengan rentetan kata curhatan. Membatalkan niat untuk melanjutkan langkah ke bangkunya, siswa peringkat satu ujian akhir semester itu berdiri di depan meja Isogai. "Kok bisa?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang—oh, ayolah, kalau Isogai tahu jawabannya, Isogai tidak akan bercerita pada Karma, 'kan.

Isogai menghela napas panjang. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Karma melirik ke arah Maehara yang sedang duduk diam di bangkunya. Duduk. Tangan dilipat, di atas meja. Membatu. Memang aneh, sih, tumben banget Maehara bertingkah seperti itu. Karma menebar lirikan ke seluruh penjuru, dan ia melihat Chiba membalas lirikannya. Tentu saja Karma tidak yakin seratus persen karena mata pemuda itu terhalang poni yang tebalnya seperti alis Brooke Shield—seseorang dengan alis tertebal di dunia, tapi rasa-rasanya begitu.

"Chiba sudah tahu juga," Isogai menjelaskan sebelum Karma sempat bertanya. "Tadi aku juga mengatakan ini kepada mereka. Aku minta solusi. Nanti pulang sekolah, kita bertiga menetap di kelas, untuk membahas hal itu."

Chiba? Karma mengerutkan kening, duduk di bangkunya. Bukannya merasa tidak bisa diharapkan, sih. Tapi kalau Isogai sampai meminta solusi kepada Chiba, berarti penembak jitu kelas 3-E itu mempunyai pengetahuan tentang itu. Tapi.. memangnya punya?

* * *

 **ada—**

* * *

"Mungkin dia membencimu, Isogai."

"Oh?" Isogai jelas terlihat sakit hati mendengar kalimat Chiba yang menusuknya telak. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau ia melanjutkan dengan, "Kenapa?" karena seharusnya dirinyalah yang tahu.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" Karma mengerutkan kening. "Memang, sih, Maehara sejak tadi diam terus. Mungkin ia sakit gigi."

Chiba menggelengkan kepala, membenarkan letak poninya yang menurut Karma biasa-biasa saja—yah, Karma memang tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Chiba. Buat apa, pula. "Banyak kemungkinannya, sih. Tapi kalau Maehara tidak membenci Isogai, dia tidak akan mendiamkannya, kan?"

Daripada menyimak kalimat Chiba, Karma justru terperangah. Siapa yang sangka Chiba banyak bicara?

Tapi, cepat, Karma memutuskan untuk berdehem. "Oke, berarti, aku melanjutkan. Sikap apa yang harus diambil pada orang yang _badmood_ karena membenci kita? Mengakui kesalahan, Isogai. Ini saatnya kamu harus berani—karena orang yang paling berani adalah orang yang," Karma agak mengerang ketika melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia sendiri tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini, "mau mengakui kesalahannya."

Giliran Isogai yang berpikir, setelah berkali-kali kepalanya beralih dari Chiba ke Karma melulu. Memangnya, apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai Maehara membencinya?

"Mungkin, nggak, kalau dia lagi _badmood_ karena dikecewakan?" tiba-tiba Karma menyeletuk. "Itu, lho, mungkin dia merasa sikapmu ke dia berubah. Tapi, dia sudah kecewa padamu sejak lama, karena.. ng, kalau sudah sampai titik diam, sih, berarti, satu-satunya alasan dia begitu adalah karena dia memang sudah merasa jenuh untuk menyatakan kekecewaan."

Sama saja. Kerutan di dahi Isogai semakin jelas terbaca. Memangnya, ada sifat dari dirinya yang berubah dan membuat Maehara kecewa selama ini?

"Ahli psikologi pernah bilang, kalau remaja yang biasanya ceria tapi mendadak jadi _badmood_ karena munculnya sifat tidak percaya diri, khawatir komentarnya diremehkan, direndahkan, atau ditertawakan orang lain," Chiba menyambung, dan kembali mendapat tatapan takjub dari Karma.

"Berarti, dia tidak bisa berada di posisi Okuda yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan racun ke Koro-sensei?" Karma buru-buru menyambung diskusi. "Mungkin, Maehara punya ide untuk membunuh Koro-sensei, tapi takut idenya tidak disambut baik?"

"Memangnya, Maehara _bisa_ punya ide?" Isogai menggelengkan kepala, tidak sepakat dengan Karma yang langsung kicep. Karma tidak biasa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, sehingga topik ini berat baginya. "Aku lagi berpikir bahwa siapa tahu Maehara _badmood_ karena mengalami tekanan, yang ada kaitannya dengan perubahan atau hormon atau macamnya."

"Dekati lalu gali masalahnya. Beri perhatian dan kepedulian lebih terhadapnya," Chiba mendadak berkhutbah. Tetapi kemudian memaparkan. "Berurusan dengan tekanan sekolah dan perubahan sehari-hari bisa menyebabkan suasana hati memburuk. Bukan soal nilai jelek—" Chiba menandaskan kalimat itu ketika Karma hendak menyambar, "tapi suasana hati juga dipengaruhi penerimaan lingkungan yang buruk. Tuntutan terhadap diri sendiri ini yang menyebabkan suasana hati tidak menentu."

Karma sudah tidak syok lagi dengan sikap Chiba yang tiba-tiba cerewet. Tapi, justru Isogai yang bola matanya membesar. "Wah," katanya setelah beberapa detik kehilangan kata-kata. "Eng, sepertinya sudah cukup. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan saja apa yang Maehara benci dari aku. Makasih, kalian boleh pulang."

Chiba menyambar tasnya. "Sama-sama," jawabnya seperti memotong kalimat Isogai. "Hanya hari ini aku punya waktu luang. Kalau besok mau melakukannya lagi, ajak saja Nagisa sebagai penggantiku."

Isogai mengacungkan jempol, kemudian menoleh pada Karma. "Kalau besok tidak ada hasilnya, kamu mau ikut berdiskusi lagi, ya, Karma?"

Di luar kehendaknya, Karma menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

"Maehara, ada yang kamu benci dari aku?"

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Kemudian sudah.

* * *

— **apa—**

* * *

"Beri tips, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Maehara."

Karma dan Nagisa duduk berjejer, sementara bangku Isogai yang ada di depan mereka diputar membelakangi papan tulis. Nagisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala mencoba berpikir, sementara Karma _berlagak_ berpikir. Dia nggak punya solusinya, sungguh.

"Kamu sudah mencoba berbicara?" tanya Nagisa.

"Sudah," jawab Isogai seadanya. "Aku menanyakan alasan mengapa seseorang bisa _badmood_ kepada Chiba, dan Karma," Isogai menatap ke arah Karma sebagai penekanan. "Dan, kemungkinan orang _badmood_ karena membenci kita. Aku bertanya, dan dia menggelengkan kepala."

Nagisa berpikir lagi. "Kalau dia lagi _badmood_ karena merasa menyerah," Nagisa mengangkat kepala. "Mungkin.. kamu bisa menepuk bahunya dan berkata, 'hei, Maehara, masa depan kamu tidak didasarkan pada masa lalu kamu'."

Karma menoleh ke arah Nagisa secepat cahaya. "Dari mana kamu dapat kalimat itu?" tanyanya heran. Memang, sih, Karma tidak ragu kalau Nagisa bisa mempunyai solusi. Tapi, bukan berupa kalimat yang puitis seperti itu.

Sedangkan Nagisa menatap Karma. "Itu adalah kalimat untuk membangkitkan aspek positif untuk kehidupan, 'kan?" tanyanya balik, kemudian karena tidak mendapat tanggapan (karena Karma _speechless_ ), Nagisa kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Isogai. "Bagaimana?"

"Kucatat," Isogai menganggukan kepala. "Terus?"

"Hm. Kalau tips, ada, sih," Nagisa kembali berpikir. "Kita menarik kesimpulan bahwa kondisi Maehara kini sedang _badmood_. Maka, buat dirinya menikmati matahari dan udara segar. Buat Maehara sadar kalau dia tidak menghadapi masalahnya dia sendirian. Atau, oh, Isogai, kamu bisa mengajak Maehara melakukan hobinya. Asal dia melupakan kejadian yang menjadi penyebab _badmood_ saja."

Isogai manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa menanyakan pada Maehara macam-macam besok. Karma, ada saran?"

Karma menggaruk kepalanya. Untung ia pernah tidak sengaja membaca pojok humaniora yang ada di sampul majalah suatu toko buku. "Untuk memperbaiki _mood_ , memainkan musik yang menghentak dan bersemangat bisa dilakukan," kata Karma yang tidak ingin mengecewakan Isogai yang sudah mengajaknya dua hari ini. "Atau, ceritakan cerita yang konyol. Mungkin, Maehara bisa tertawa dan _mood_ -nya membaik."

"Oke. Akan ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan besok, kalau begitu," Isogai mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. "Masa depan tidak berdasar masa lalu. Buat Maehara menikmati matahari dan udara segar, sadar dia tidak sendirian, ajak melakukan hobinya dan lupakan penyebab _badmood_ -nya, mainkan musik, ceritakan hal konyol. Ada enam yang harus kulakukan besok."

"Semoga berhasil," Nagisa ikut berdiri, memungut tas yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai dan bersandarkan kaki meja dan memakainya. "Karena kalau ini gagal, aku nggak bisa membantu lagi, soalnya aku harus pulang cepat."

Isogai menatap Nagisa, dan menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat, deh, semoga saja besok Maehara sudah mau diajak bicara," kemudian ia menoleh kepada Karma. "Karma, buat jaga-jaga, kamu nggak ada acara untuk besok, 'kan?"

Sepertinya ia tertimpa karma sejak kemarin. Karma menggelengkan kepala terpaksa.

.

.

.

 **Satu.**

Isogai menepuk bahu Maehara ketika istirahat. Maehara yang sejak tadi membatu di bangkunya, menoleh, menatap Isogai yang memandangnya.

"Maehara. Ingatlah, masa depanmu tidak bergantung pada masa lalumu."

Krik.

Seisi kelas hening, menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Maehara tidak merespon, Isogai lama-lama merasa kikuk dan salah tingkah. Okajima menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat terbaca.

"Kalian sudah melakukan _nya_?"

KRIK.

"...Okajima, plis."

.

 **Dua.**

"Maehara, mau melihat matahari atau merasakan udara segar di luar?"

Gelengan kepala.

.

 **Tiga.**

Isogai menatap Maehara serius. "Oke, Maehara. Dengar. Kamu boleh cerita apapun masalahmu padaku. Aku nggak akan meremehkan, merendahkan, atau menertawakan apa yang sedang kamu khawatirkan sekarang."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kamu ada masalah?"

Gelengan kepala.

"Kamu tahu, Maehara, kamu itu tidak sendirian. Ada aku, dan juga teman-teman yang lain."

Anggukan.

Isogai belum pernah direpotkan sampai seperti ini.

.

 **Empat.**

"Maehara, mau ke salon? Supaya kamu lupa apa yang membuat kamu _badmood._ Walaupun aku tidak suka, tapi selama ke salon itu menjadi hobimu, aku tidak masalah kalau kita ke sana—"

Gelengan kepala.

.

 **Lima.**

 _You're not alone! Yeah!_

 _Just remember, what?_

 _That wee aare heere, oooh_

 _Stand by YOUU—_

"—Isogai, kamu tidak boleh menyetel musik ketika pelajaran."

"...Maaf, Koro-sensei."

Waktu istirahat ternyata sudah selesai.

(Lirik lagu diatas adalah asli dan murni dari pikiran penulis, apabila ada kesamaan dengan lirik lagu lain maka itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang nyata).

.

 **Enam.**

Tidak sempat dilakukan. Dan sebenarnya, Isogai tidak tahu mau cerita apa.

* * *

— **dengan—**

* * *

"Makanan peningkat _badmood_?"

Okuda mengangkat kedua alisnya. Isogai dan Karma menghadangnya tiba-tiba ketika semua anak hendak keluar dari kelas, dan Isogai berkata bahwa siapa tahu Okuda mempunyai informasi mengenai makanan apa yang harus dikonsumsi oleh orang bersuasana hati buruk.

Isogai menganggukan kepala menanggapi pengulangan Okuda.

"Oh, jadi yang Isogai lakukan seharian itu, untuk memperbaiki _mood_ Maehara?"

Muka Isogai memerah. Dilihat darimanapun juga, seharian yang dia lakukan adalah tindakan yang gagal total. Bangku Okuda tidak jauh dari bangku Maehara, sehingga pastilah Okuda kurang-lebih tahu apa yang terjadi. "Intinya, aku ingin menyembuhkan _badmood_ Maehara. Sudah sejak kemarin lusa aku mempelajari kira-kira apa penyebab orang _badmood_ , kemudian belajar tipsnya, dan semuanya gagal kuterapkan. Karma bilang, mungkin kamu pernah melakukan eksperimen tentang itu."

"Mungkin," Karma menyambar cepat-cepat, sebelum Okuda memandangnya untuk memastikan.

"Aku pernah baca di majalah, sih," Okuda mengingat-ingat. "Yang paling efektif itu adalah buah pisang. Memakan pisang, yang tidak digoreng karena faktor utamanya adalah tekstur aslinya, dapat membuat suasana hati menjadi tentram. Oh, susu coklat hangat juga sama. Coklat mempunyai kandungan untuk menetralkan suasana hati."

"Pisang, coklat," Isogai mencatat di bukunya.

"Tapi tidak digabungkan," Okuda tiba-tiba menambahkan. "Ada restoran yang menyajikan pisang-coklat, pisang dipotong kemudian diberi lelehan coklat dingin. Itu enak, tapi terlalu manis, dan tidak memberi pengaruh pada suasana hati sama sekali."

Sudah ketiga kalinya, tetapi Karma masih saja terkejut juga. Meskipun ia lebih pandai menyembunyikannya kini. Ini hal yang baru bagi Karma, lelaki berambut merah itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengetahui hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

"Kopi juga. Sama dengan coklat, panasnya kopi punya kandungan penetral suasana hati," gadis itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, entah mengapa menikmati pembicaraan hari itu.

"Bukannya kopi itu membuat tahan kantuk?" Karma buru-buru bertanya.

"I-itu, kan, kopi kental, Karma," jawab Okuda kemudian, tidak enak juga menjawabnya karena Okuda tahu bahwa itu membuat Karma merasa bodoh. "Yang kumaksud kopi susu," sambungnya. Karma terdiam, dan, ya, ia memang benar-benar merasa bodoh saat itu.

"Kopi susu," Isogai mencatat, kemudian mengangkat kepala menatap Okuda, menagih yang lain.

"Kacang-kacangan, tapi tidak terlalu," lanjut gadis itu ragu-ragu. "Kacang-kacangan bagus untuk berpikir. Oh, dan yang terakhir, buah-buahan segar," jawab Okuda cepat. "Itu meningkatkan _mood_ , terutama penyajiannya dingin. Dinginnya buah segar melancarkan aliran darah di otak dan menenangkan pikiran."

"Kacang dan buah segar," Isogai mencatat, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Karma supaya mempersilakan Okuda keluar kelas. Karma yang menghalangi pintu mulai menyingkir. "Terimakasih tipsnya, Okuda," Isogai menganggukan kepala.

Selepas kepergian Okuda, Isogai menatap Karma. "Karma, kamu ada ide lain kalau ini gagal? Aku tidak tahu apa _sub-_ topik lain selain latar belakang, tips, dan makanan penetral _badmood_ ," Isogai menatap catatannya dengan tidak percaya diri.

"Saranku, sih," Karma sudah benar-benar tak tahan, sepertinya ia kurang jauh dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasnya mengenai pengetahuan umum yang sepele. "Kamu tanyakan saja ke penjuru kelas keras-keras."

Isogai menatap Karma horror, tapi ia tidak berniat membantah.

"Kugunakan sebagai yang terakhir."

.

.

.

Maehara disambut dengan aneka makanan di atas mejanya.

Ada buah pisang selirang. Ada segelas coklat hangat. Ada secangkir kopi panas—lah, minumannya satu saja cukup, lah. Ada kacang-kacangan. Dan sekeranjang buah-buahan. Ini buat apa?

"Maehara, ini buatmu," Isogai mendekat dan berkata tiba-tiba. "Semoga dengan ini, _badmood_ -mu menghilang."

Karma mengamini doa Isogai dalam hati. Meskipun segala kejahatan yang ia lakukan membuat persentase dikabulkannya justru mengecil, tetapi tidak ada salahnya, lah. Karma ingin ini semua cepat berakhir sehingga ia tidak lagi melihat keajaban teman-temannya yang mempunyai sisi pengetahuan yang tidak ia kenal.

Maehara menggelengkan kepala saja.

"Maehara, kalau coklat dan kopinya tidak diminum sekarang, nanti—"

"Ciye, Maehara! Kamu lagi syukuran?" Terasaka yang tiba-tiba datang, merangkul pundak Maehara sok akrab. "Bagi-bagi dong!" katanya seenak jidat. Maunya.

Maehara menganggukan kepala.

Bukan bagi-bagi lagi, sih, namanya.

Segala aspek, baik makanan dan minuman, lenyap seketika.

* * *

— **mu?**

* * *

Tanyakan ke penjuru kelas keras-keras.

.

"Semuanya diam dulu!"

Pada dasarnya, suasana kelas sedang hening-heningnya. Satu-satunya yang sedang berbicara adalah Koro-sensei, dan guru gurita kuning itu berhenti bicara, menge- _pause_ pelajarannya.

Isogai berdiri, kalau Karma mendeskripsikannya, sih, ia kelihatan murka. Isogai berjalan menghentak-hentak ke depan papan tulis, dan berbalik badan. Tangannya terangkat cepat. Menuding Maehara seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Semua kerut kening. Yang dituding angkat alis.

"Sebenarnya, dia ini kenapa!?" bukan bertanya langsung pada orangnya, Isogai justru menebarkan pandangan ke semua penjuru kelas.

Semua berpandangan. Memang, sih, selain oknum yang terlibat langsung dengan si korban yang dibiarkan tersiksa karena tidak mendapat respon balasan berupa kata-kata, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Maehara.

"Dari kemarin dia diam terus. Kupikir _badmood._ Ada yang menyakiti dia!? Jawab!" Isogai benar-benar seperti pidato sebelum perang, suaranya tegas dan lantang. Semuanya yang menatap Maehara memusatkan perhatian ke ketua kelas mereka itu, dan diam mematung.

Kursi berderit. Maehara berdiri.

.

"Aku lagi sakit gigi."

Krik.

"Bisa nggak, sih, kamu nggak malu-maluin?"

KRIK.

.

* * *

.

 **kaori** s **corner**

Lagi suka buat format fict kayak gini. Jadi terbagi menjadi beberapa setting dan tiap setting dibatasin pakai pemisahan suku kata judulnya gitu—oke. Maaf untuk segala keOOCan para tokohnya orz

Jadi untuk penjabaran, topik pengetahuannya sangat umum sekali, mengenai _badmood_. Dan, di sini dibagi menjadi tiga sub-topik, yaitu kemungkinan alasan dibalik seseorang yang tiba-tiba _badmood_ , tips untuk menenangkan teman kita yang _badmood_ , dan yang terakhir makanan/minuman yang bermanfaat sebagai pereda _badmood_.

Lalu, untuk Tsukki. Ini IsoMae versi friendship-overload ya (...). Semoga suka. Selamat ulangtahun buat besok 11 Juni, anggap aja ini birthday-fict yang datang tak diundang XD /ditendang

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu di kolom _review_. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 **Kao** ru Ishinomo **ri**

.

* * *

.

 **omake**

Suara deritan kursi yang kedua menyusul sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Tuh, kan, bener, kubilang juga apa: Maehara itu sakit gigi!"

"Karma, diam!"

.

* * *

.


End file.
